


Honmei Tare

by FrizzleFry



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby, Chubby Kink, Come Eating, Come in Food, Coming in Food, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Eating, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, M/M, Ramen, Stomach Bulge, Stuffing, Weight Gain, cum ramen, gratuitous amounts of shoyu tare, heart beat link, jogress bond, tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: “You'll notice that the tare is very special. I poured all my love into it.” His grin grew wider, his whole body buzzing with excitement. “I felt like I had to make something very special for today.”In which Ken eats a completely normal bowl of ramen for Valentines Day and definitely doesn't have any seconds... or thirds... or fourths.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Daiken Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Honmei Tare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbeat/gifts).



> Hope you like it, Fawn.  
> This is essentially fanfic of Study Date.

There was no way there was chocolates in that box. Daisuke had made it urgent that Ken was to be there exactly at the time they planned, not a minute sooner or later. And chocolates weren't that time sensitive.  
Ken had an idea what it might have been, but he decided to act surprised if it was indeed what he thought it would be.  
It was a black box, probably made of cardboard, but with foil on the outside. It was covered in golden swirls that formed beautiful patterns all over and at the center there was a heart. A red ribbon was bound around it. It looked handmade. Some of the lines were a little squiggly, others were varying in thickness.  
He decided to pick it up but Daisuke interrupted him.  
“No! Don't pick it up, just open it.”  
Ok, now Ken was absolutely sure he knew what was in there.  
“Sorry,” Daisuke smiled, flustered. “You'll understand.”  
Ken untied the ribbon and gently opened the box. Immediately he was hit with the savory and rich smell of soy sauce, beef stock and... something sweet and actually chocolaty?  
It was a bowl of ramen. The broth was a deep brown color and looked beautiful, but the toppings were... special, to say the least. It actually was chocolate on there. More specifically it was a chocolate heart, outlined with white chocolate binding, resting on top of the noodles and surrounded by little specs of shaved white and dark chocolate and what looked like gold glitter.

“What do you say?” Daisuke smiled at him. “Looks good, doesn't it?”  
Ken chuckled.  
“It looks delicious. You shouldn't have.”  
“You'll notice that the tare is very special. I poured all my love into it.” His grin grew wider, his whole body buzzing with excitement. “I felt like I had to make something very special for today.”  
It was obvious that a lot of effort had gone into making it look this nice. Especially coming from someone like Daisuke who while taking ramen very seriously, would usually avoid putting a lot of effort into little details if you couldn't taste them. There were some more classical topping as well. Scallions, an egg, nori, a strip of pork belly, but the chocolate heart was definitely the centerpiece to tie it all together.  
“Thank you,” he said. “It looks amazing.”  
He picked up a spoon full of broth and  
-babumm-

He felt A single beat of Daisuke's heart as soon as the liquid touched his tongue. A familiar sensation. The tare was special, alright. He smirked.  
To his surprise it didn't taste as much like chocolate s he expected. It tasted warm, like a hug in a bowl. That was the first sensation. It was ginger and some sweetness and a deep, complex flavor he couldn't quite pinpoint, but it elevated it. The chocolate came through faintly, playing very nicely with the ginger and the umami and salt from the tare. But it was deeper, there was more more. The feeling of Daisuke in there. Sipping on this broth made his heart feel just the faintest bit more jumpy.  
“This is amazing.” He picked up the piece of pork belly and bit into it, delighted at the rich flavor.  
“Pretty good if I do say so myself.” Daisuke still grinned over both ears. “This may not be the best I have ever made, but absolutely the most special. There's more to it than the chocolate, you know?”  
Ken felt that last part resonate in his chest. Daisuke was excited and he could feel it.  
“There certainly is.” Ken said.

They had gotten more in tune with each others feelings ever since they jogressed, but it was rare they could physically feel something, rather than just sense it in a mundane situation.  
If he hadn't been able to feel Daisuke's excitement it in his chest, it would still have been obvious from the way he was leaning so far onto the table that he may as well have lied down on it, red faced and still grinning ear to ear from watching Ken eat.  
Ken picked up some of the noodles and upon biting down immediately realized that they weren't ordinary. There was tiny bits of chocolate inside of them that added a slight firm crunch to every bite and a sweet note, though not as sweet as chocolate noodles might sound.  
“Wow,” ken mouthed under his breath.  
“You like them?” Daisuke asked. “It took me ages 'till I figured out to make them in a way where nothing was wrong with them. I had to eat a looot of failed attempts this past week.”  
He leaned back and rubbed his chubby belly.  
“Pretty sure I packed on a pound or two from that alone.”  
Ken almost choked on the noodles in his mouth. Then he looked down onto his bowl, blushing.  
“Oh, maybe you should eat the heart before it melts,” Daisuke said like he didn't just almost give his boyfriend a heart attack.  
“Uh, sure.”

Ken picked up the heart between his chopsticks and bit down on it, expecting it to be solid. What he did not expect was a salty cream filling that gave him goosebumps the second it touched his tongue.  
He savored the taste in his mouth while he chewed the chocolate, then looked at the remaining half of the heart, now with the filling dripping into the cup.  
It was a bright white with golden glitter in it.  
“You put glitter in the cream in the chocolate?” he asked.  
Daisuke nodded.  
“I had to eat a lot of hearts that didn't come out right as well.”  
This time both of them blushed.  
“How is it?” Daisuke asked.  
“It's amazing,” Ken answered.  
“Glad to hear it.” Daisuke said. “And know that I didn't eat so much chocolate for nothing.”  
He rubbed his tummy again.  
“Something tells me you enjoyed eating all that chocolate.” Ken chuckled.  
He finished the toppings, all of them tasting amazing and working surprisingly well with the chocolate. After drinking all of the remaining broth he felt really warm again. His heart was beating faster and he had a pair if strong, but soft arms wrapped around him.  
“Thank you so much.”

“There's a problem,” Daisuke said after a brief silence.  
“Yes?”  
“I made a special tare for this and I don't know how long it will stay good because I added something.”  
Ken nodded.  
“I thought you did.”  
“You did?” Daisuke asked, taken aback.  
“I could feel your heart while eating it, so I know something was in it that came from you.”  
“So you figured out that-”  
“Yes. I have.”  
Daisuke looked away, flustered.  
“So anyway I only had one the chocolate hearts you ate, but if you want seconds, there's a lot left.”  
“Oh somebody should do something about that.” Ken chuckled.  
As if on command Daisuke's stomach started to rumble.  
“Still hungry as well?” Daisuke asked.  
“Sure,” Ken said, lying through his teeth because he was actually already full, but didn't wanna let so much of his boyfriends efforts go to waste.

Soon Daisuke left to the kitchen and returned with two new bowls. He set them down on the table and sat down.  
“Did you have any already?” Ken asked.  
“Of course,” Daisuke answered. “Three. I had to be really sure they were good enough for such an occasion.”  
He had barely finished his sentence when he already started digging in.  
By the time Ken was half finished and his stomach started hurting from being so full, Daisuke was already onto the next one. Ken rubbed his belly to soothe it and felt a slight bulge beneath his hand. The thought of that alone urged him to keep eating. As much as it hurt, being rounded out from way too much food was worth it whenever he actually got the chance for it. He couldn't fit nearly as much as Daisuke, and in turn never get nearly as big as him, but he was dedicated to keep up with him as best as he could.  
“Getting big yet?” Daisuke asked as he entered the room with two full bowls.  
As expected, one of them was already empty by the time Ken was finished with the second and audibly groaning.  
His belly hurt and grumbled audibly. He felt heavy. And sloshy. His grew flat. Breathing in too deep would put pressure onto his belly and hurt.  
Still, he was desperate to manage more. He always gave up so early that you could barely see the bulge. He was going to get bigger this time. Daisuke had went through so much effort to make this for him, probably having planned to turn the their valentines day into a stuffing session for a long while. He was going to pay him back by cherishing every single drop and bite of this chocolate and cum ramen until he was about to pass out.

“Gimme that other bowl,” he said.  
“Going for thirds today?” Daisuke grinned and slid the other bowl over to ken, shortly before going to refill his other already, taking Kens second one with him as well.  
Ken was halfway through the noodles by the time Daisuke returned again and set both of the refilled bowls down on the table.  
He had to force himself to swallow. He was so full. But the fuller he got, the more he could feel that link between their hearts. And he could feel Daisuke's heart fluttering, knew it was beating at a hectic pace from watching him eat so much.  
Ken set down his chopsticks.  
“If I finish this one, it's a preview for your white day gift.”  
Daisuke grinned.  
“You don't have to if you don't want to.”  
“I want to.”  
Ken started slurping up the broth after forcing one after another of the toppings down. He felt like there was a knot in his stomach. It was a sharp pain that extended into his lungs. But he kept soldiering on.

He finished the third bowl with a loud groan. Then he let out a silent burp and his organs seemed to unscrew themselves. The pain lessened and he felt like he could go for another one.  
Daisuke had meanwhile finished two more bowls and he too seemed to be getting close to his limits from the way his breathing grew heavy as well.  
“One more.” Ken said.  
“Are you sure?” Daisuke asked. “You've never eaten that much, do you think it's a good idea?”  
“Yes, it is.” Ken grinned at him, despite the exhaustion and pain. Feeling his belly bigger than it had ever been before below his shirt definitely spurred him on.  
“One last one for each of us?” Daisuke asked.  
Ken chuckled.  
“Getting full as well?”  
“See for yourself.” Daisuke pulled up his shirt to reveal a huge, round belly. It jiggled and wobbled from the shirt being lifted up over it.  
“Actually-” Daisuke threw away his shirt. “This is much better, you should do the same.”  
Ken proceeded to take off his shirt. He hadn't even thought about that until now, but it definitely freed up a little bit of room. That realization was paling in comparison though with how awestruck he was, looking down at his belly, sticking out significantly, the firm, stretched skin rounded out by three times as much ramen as his belly was built to take. And it was going to get even bigger.

Daisuke looked at him with his mouth gaping.  
“Oh my god, you've gotten so huge! You're beautiful like that, I wanna bury my face in there.”  
Ken blushed.  
Soon Daisuke returned with the last refill for both of them and sat down at the table.  
Kens heart beat fast, hammering away both in excitement over the situation and in protest at the thought of having even more pressure be put on his lungs. Ever so often, for a moment he felt Daisuke there as well. Ever so often their heartbeats hit at the same time and he felt it. He felt it because he had something coming from Daisuke inside of him. It wasn't the absolute union their hearts built when they jogressed, but it was still noticeable. Usually to get any kind of sensations of each other like that without a jogress they'd have to be very close physically. But pouring yourself (physically and emotionally) into the valentines day gift you're making apparently get close enough to that.  
He was nauseous and his stomach let him know as soon as he put a piece of nori to his mouth. He rubbed his belly and soldiered through it, still delighting in the excitement of the situation enough to go on and pick up half an egg and savor the texture of the creamy yolk and the taste of the marinade on his tongue. Daisuke was slowing down as well, but he was still noticeably faster than Ken, who struggled with every bite, chewing for a long time while trying to get his body to swallow.  
So full. So straining. So nauseous. But also so proud of what he already managed to do and how round his belly was. How sloshy he was, seemingly feeling the liquid move around inside him with every movement, every breath, every cramping down of his surrounding organs that made him struggle to not throw up.

He got lost in the moment and was startled when he felt Daisuke's hand rubbing his belly.  
“Need some help?”  
Ken nodded. Daisuke's bowl was empty and he didn't know how long he had just sat there.  
The hand felt so much better than his own could have ever, so much more soothing, so much more intimate. Heat spread throughout him at the touch and his heart calmed down. He picked up the noodles and slowly worked his way though them, while Daisuke whispered encouraging words in his ear. Telling him how good he was doing, how amazing he looked like this, how much fun it was gonna be to play with him afterwards.  
Soon only the broth was left and he slowly, very slowly, drank it up and added it to the mass of liquid inside of his belly.  
He breathed out a sigh of relief.  
Daisuke hugged him from behind, at least as far as that was possible with the back of the chair between them. He had one hand still rubbing his belly, the other right on his heart and his cheek was being peppered in kisses.  
“Wanna go lay down for a bit?” Daisuke asked.  
He nodded.

His belly hang heavy and painful, every step making it jiggle, Daisuke's arms still wrapped around him, supporting him on the way to the bedroom.  
“How do you deal with that so easily?” Ken asked. Daisuke chuckled.  
“I'm just used to it. Sensei makes me eat every bowl I screw up and when I was starting out that was a lot of them.”  
They both fell onto the bed.  
Opening up and kicking off his pants was such a sudden relief and Ken felt stupid for not doing it sooner. Suddenly his organs had room to move and squish to accommodate the mass of food and he could breathe more deeply again.  
Pretty much immediately Daisuke was all over him, peppering kisses all over his belly, poking it, making it wiggle and jiggle. It was exciting, making his pulse race, hammering in his chest every time their hearts beat at the same time, which happened with increasing frequency. He felt Daisuke's tongue slip into his belly button and couldn't suppress a moan. Daisuke looked up at him, grinning wide, and then leaned back down soon after to keep doing it while he rubbed around the tummy with his fingers, digging into the firm globe and squishing it as far as it would squish.

It was still unbelievable how big it was. Not that it compared in any shape to Daisuke's seven bowls, plus the three from before they started, plus his acquired chub from ever since he started studying the secrets of the trade.  
All the while Daisuke was kissing and licking all over his belly, Ken kept grinding against his chest, the soft flesh that pressed and rubbed against his shorts making him thrust against the movements like on autopilot while his fingers clawed at the bedsheets.  
After a while of this Daisuke shifted upwards with his face hovering right above Kens.  
“Tell me if I'm too heavy, ok?” Daisuke said. Ken nodded.  
Daisuke lowered himself on top of Ken, smushing their bellies together and nibbling on his collarbone.  
Ken could feel the softer, bigger belly envelop his own, lying on top of him, heavy, but soft and warm. It added to the strain, but it also added to his arousal. They were so close like this. He could feel Daisuke's pulse in his own belly. He heard his breathing. Worked up, aroused, fast and fluttering. Like a small animal.  
At the same time Daisuke felt so small to him and so big. He was vulnerable, open, energetic, so emotional and quick to excitement. But at the same he was warm, protective, nurturing, caring.  
As Daisuke ground against him, Ken wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him down against him. The boy in his arms moaned loudly and then went limp, adding quite significantly to the weight on top of him, all the while Ken could feel his rising tension, climax and relaxation deep in his own guts. He expected cum to seep through the shorts against his lower belly, but there was none.  
“Are you... dry?” Ken asked.  
Daisuke chuckled.  
“I guess you already ate all I have to offer today.”  
Kens face grew red hot.  
“Sorry,” Daisuke said while Ken was stroking his back in circles.

“On your back, my turn.” Ken commanded in a half serious tone and Daisuke quickly obeyed.  
Ken kneeled down on top of him and let his hands wander around all the soft parts. Jiggling his belly, grabbing onto his love handles, caressing his chest and digging deep into his chub untill he felt the firmness of his stomach beneath it. Even that was still much softer than his own, offering much more potential room until he absolutely wouldn't be able to eat anymore. A testament to how used Daisuke's body was to the constant stuffing he went through for his studies (and their dates).  
He shifted upward to grind his crotch against the underside of Daisuke's belly, the softness of the touch driving a string of moans and pants out of him.  
Daisuke below him looked at him with utter adoration in his eyes. His chest rose and lowered itself with every one of the heavy breaths he took now, his belly, chest and hips jiggling with every one of Ken's movements.  
The tension rose, his panting grew louder, tingling spread throughout his body. At his peak he felt completely in sync. Time slowed down, everything grew tranquil and silent. They were jogressed, just for this moment. Then he sank down, time moved normally again and his sticky load was smeared between their stomachs. Daisuke pulled him down into a hug and they rolled over to the side. Breathing in sync, slowly and heavily, foreheads pressed together, damp with sweat, hearts beating quickly and forcefully and still together.  
The sticky mess between them didn't matter, if anything it made the situation feel more intimate. They didn't need to speak because everything that could be said was already felt. Ken turned around with his back to Daisuke and pulled his hand over with him. Daisuke understood. He snuggled up behind him and wrapped his arm around him tight. His sticky belly pressed into the small of Kens back, his hand clutched the still extended belly and Ken closed his eyes. He could have dozed off like that, but enjoying the afterglow together was better than that.

It was a quiet togetherness, intimate and comfortable. Linked and in sync with each other. Like a jogress but without the fight against another force. With every breath Daisuke took, Ken felt the chest moving against his back and the air hitting against his neck, but at the same time he felt himself taking a breath in the exact same manner. Every heartbeat they shared. Their pulse travelled between their bodies at every inch of skin that touched.  
Just like that they stayed. Ken didn't know for how long, it didn't matter how long. Time stood still between them. The world disappeared around them. They were a faint light in the darkness in an eternal void, giving each other warmth and comfort. Needing nothing but the other to survive and live on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it turned out enjoyable.


End file.
